VoCaLoid
by Kimi3999
Summary: Historia o VOCALOID'ach jak mozna czytac w tutule w Miku wlasnie wrocila z tournée do hotelu Loid. Tam wlasnie sie dowiaduje od Rin ze niedlugo impra... we Francji! Miku na imprezie zobaczyla ze Rin chodzi z Kaito, ale czy naprawde slodka blondyka kocha Kait'a? Czy moze Rin ukradnie milosc jej najlepszej przyjaciolki?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo Minna!**

**Jestem Kimi-chan i milo was poznac! To chyba pierwsza polska historyjka tutaj... no coz %D Mam nadzieje ze ktos bedzie to czytal =^=  
**

* * *

**Przerwa na scenariusz**

_Meiko_ : Mam pewne pytanie... jak mozna sie z toba skontaktowac?

**Hm, hm! Komentarze :P**

_Miku_ : Powiesz nam cos wiecej o sobie? *w*

W nastepnym rozdziale! Zaraz sie zaczyna.

Rozdzial Pierwszy

-$- Miku Hatsune -$-

Dopiero co przylecialam do Japonii z "tournée", co mnie powitalo kilka tysiecy ludzi, podobnie bylo we Francji, Angli, Niemczech, Polsce, Rossi i w Chinach, ale jak jestem podobno Diva to nia jestem i koniec kropka. Meiko zatroszczyla sie o transport do "Loid'o Hotel", czyli do miejsca, gdzie Utaloid'y i Vocaloid'y przebywaja. Loid'o Hotel ma 10 pietr, 3 ostatnie sa przeznaczone dla Vocaloid'ow. Na ostatnim pietrze, jest pomieszczenie przeznaczone dla trzeciej generacji. SeeU zdarzyla sie juz rozgoscic...

Na przed ostatnim jestem ja, Rin, Len, Luka itd... A na dole sa pokoje Meiko, Kaito, Leon'a i Leii lacznie z nowoczesna kuchnia, pieknym salonem, jadalnia i 3 pomieszczeniami karaoke. I winda. Na reszcie pieter sa Utau.

Dosc gadania o hotelu!

Wiec, Meiko zatroszczyla sie o transport do Loid'o Hotel : piekna zielononiebieska limuzyna czekala na mnie na lotnisku. Kiedy tylko bylam blisko, z limuzyny wyskoczyla Meiko i przytulila mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej.

-Meiko...! Dusisz... mnie...!- wykrztusilam.

-Jak minelo turne? Albo wsiadaj opowiesz mi wszystko w srodku!- wykrzyknela Meiko.

Wcisnela mnie do niby mojej limuzyny i usiadla kolo mnie. Limuzyna byla wyposazona w mini-luxus-kuchnie, jakuzzi i lozko.

-To jest twoj prezent powrotny!- powiedziala Meiko.

Kiedy sobie opowiadala jak bylo beze mnie, ja przypatrywalam sie w Tokio za mojej szyby, i mazylam o tym, jak mnie przywita Len. Tak naprawde, to tylko jego przywitanie mnie obchodzilo, bo nie wiedzialam nawet, czy mnie przywita... Rozmyslalam. Moze mnie zobaczy w korytarzu i pomacha reka, albo... bedzie juz czekal w drzwiach na moj powrot, a kiedy tylko bedzie mial mozliwosc mnie pocaluje w policzek? A moze zobaczy mnie i nie zereaguje, i bedzie robil to co robil... ktore by pasowalo do jego charakteru? A ktore by chcial zrobic ale nie zrobi? A ktore by nigdy w zyciu nie zrobil...?

-Sluchasz mnie?- zapytala nagle Meiko.

-Ee... ja... mam... glowe gdzie indziej od wejscia do limuzyny! hehe...- odpowiedzialam nie wiedzac co mam zrobic.

-To nic, zaraz bedziemy.

Wyjzalam ponownie przez okno. Juz bylo widac dziesiecio pietrowy budynek z slicznym napisem "Loid'o Hotel", a pod nim, szesc gwiazdek.

Limuzyna parkowala na podziemnym parkingu, ktory, nie tak jak te sklepowe, nie byl taki zly. Wsiadlam do szerokiej windy z dziewiecioma guzikami i slicznie wyczyszczonym lustrem. Ani rysy, mozna by bylo doslownie jesc z podlogi. Dosc dlugo trwalo dojscie do osmego pietra, bo dalej winda nie jedzie. Winda zatrzymala sie w salonie, gdzie byli Rin, Len i Miki. Rin siedziala na kanapie i grala w PSP z Len'em, ktory siedzial na "wodnym fotelu" (fotel wypelniony woda, tak jak wodne lozko)a Miki ogladala jakis milosny serial w telewizji, ale nastepnie szybko jej sie znudzil i przelaczyla na inny kanal, w ktorym lecialy jakies informacje o PSP. Rin natychmiastowo przestala grac i zwinela pilot Miki. Len przestal grac w multiplajera, i gral solo. Miki bez pilota, zauwarzyla mnie i Meiko i natychmiastowo poinformowala Rin i Len'a o moim powrocie. Rin rzucila pilota byle gdzie i pobiegla w moja strone, tak samo jak Miki. Pilot przypadkowo wyladowal na glowie Len'a.

-RIN! Mozesz od czasu do czasu na mnie uwazac?-wykrzyklal po kilku sekundach.

-Sorry!- ignorowala dalej Rin.

Len robil tak jakbym nie istniala. Ignorowalam wszystkich oprocz Len'a ale on nie reagowal. Bylam jak odrzucony przez pana pies, patrzacy tylko w strone Len'a. Ale on tak jakby szedl bez swiadomosci, ze chce byc jego pieskiem. Nie chcialo mi sie z nikim rozmaciac, tylko z nim. Chcialam wiedziec, czy gdzies jest jakas, chociazby malutka, nadzieja ze powie mi tylko "czesc". Wylaczyl konsole. Wstal. Popatrzyl sie na mnie i powiedzial "czesc", i nastepnie poszedl na nastepne pietro.

Na samo jego "czesc" chcialo mi sie skakac z radosci. Zaburczalo mi w brzuchu...

-No tak...- zauwarzyla Miki - powinnas byc bardzo glodna, po tak dlugiej podrozy...

Zaprezenkowala mi kilka dan, zebym wybrala jedno z nich, a ja zamiast tego zjadlam wszystkie.

-Wiesz - zaczela Rin - Jutro wieczorem jest impreza 'Loid, i chlopaki zapraszaja dziewczyny. Pojdziesz?

-Tak!- odpowiedzialam cala napolona.

*Len. Len! Tylko on! Byle by on!* pomyslalam.

-Hmm... - zastanawiala sie Miki - teraz jak o tym mysle to Len nikogo nie zaprosil...

*To moja szansa!*

Obie patrzyly sie na mnie w dziwny sposob.

-Co?- spytalam.

-Doslownie nic... - Powiedzialy obie w tym samym czasie a nastepnie przedstawily swoj "niewinny" usmieszek.

Zaczerwienilam sie. Popatrzylam na podloge i zamknelam mocno oczy. To mnie uspokaja. Zacisnelam dlonie.

-AH!- wykrzyknelam i rozluznilam sie.

Rin i Miki sie usmiechnely.

Wieczorem wszystko bylo takie piekne w Tokio... No bylo by fajnie gdyby Len mnie przutulil... ale nie. To ze mamy tyle samo lat i ze podoba mi sie, nie znaczy ze ja sie mu podobam... ale trzeba byc pozytywnym! Ale nawet w pozytywie nic nie moge znalesc zeby sobie jednak udowodnic ze mnie az tak lubi... i czy mnie wogole lubi...

Jaaaaakie to irytujace... Dopiero sie dowiedzialam, ze na impre Loid pojedziemy odrzutowcem, do paryza...

[dopis autora - U mnie w polsce to by zabrzmialo tak : "Jokie to irytujace! Dopiro sie dowidzialam... ze na impre pojidziemy odrzutowcem! Do Froncji!"]

... Nastepnego dnia ... ... 6:00 ...

-Miku! Miku!- uslyszalam kiedy jeszcze w polowie spalam - MIKU!

Otworzylam moje lekko przysypjajace zielononiebieskie oczeta i ujrzalam usmiechnieta twarz z blond wlosami. Odrazu pomyslalam o Len'ie, zielonookim blodynie o slicznym wysokim glosie i niebianskim usmiechem, wiec wyskoczylam zeby go przytulic, ale szybko sie zorientowalam, ze to jednak nie byl Len, tylko rownie ladna Rin, niby blizniaczka Len'a, ale jednak sa w innych rodzinach. Jej glos przypominal glos Len'a, wiec mozna bylo sie latwo pomylic, szczegolnie kiedy robila specjalnie glos Len'a, tak jak w tym przypadku.

-Ach, Rin...- wydusilam z moim porannym glosem.

-Mozesz sie pospieszyc - rozkazywala Rin stanowczym glosem - nie mamy za wiele czasu - poinformowala mnie otwierajac moja szafe.

-Odrzutowiec przeciez nie rusza za 5 minut, nie?...- powiedzialam zmeczona wstawajac z bialego jak snieg lozka, ktore walczylo z kolorami niebiesko-czarno-bialych scian.

-Nie - potwierdziala - za 3 minuty. - wystraszyla mnie.

Po tym zdaniu blyskawicznie wtsalam na nogi i ubralam to co Rin mi dala z mojej ciemnozielonej szafy. Zalozylam proste trampki, zeby sie nie meczyc, ale co i tak pasowaly do szafirowej sukienki i czarnych getrow. Szybko zabralam moje 3 centeymetrowe obcasy i zpakowalam do walizki z rzeczami ktore dzien wczesniej spakowalam.

-Ja juz lece. Doslownie - poinformowala Rin otwierajac drzwi windy.

-Czekaj! - wypowiedzialam zmeczona porannym biegiem.

Weszlam do windy gdzie stala Rin.

-Gdzie twoje walizki?- zapytalam ciagle zmeczona.

-Len mi je zabral godzine temu - powiedziala troche jakby zaskoczona.

Godzina? No to chociaz sie wyspalam... nie, nawet sie nie wyspalam!

Po chwili milczenia zapytalam Rin :

- Kto cie zaprosil na impreze?

-Ah! - odpowiedziala jakby zapomniala o partnerze - Tak wlasciwie, to nikt mi sie nie przypodobal... odmowilam kilku chlopakom, zeby moje wymagania byly spelnione, ale ciagle mnie nie zaprosil... a jak ja nie moge go zaprosic...

-Kto? - przecielam jej mowe.

-hm... - zastanowiala sie co mi powiedziec.

-Co jest? - zapytalam - nie chcesz mi powiedziec?

Ale zanim zdarzyla mi odpowiedziec, wysiadlysmy z windy i spotkalysmy Miki, Meiko i Leon'a, ktorzy na nas czekali. Nie moglam juz uzyskac mojej skrytej odpowiedzi na moje calkiem interesujace pytanie. W odrzutowcy byly miejsca po dwa. Chcialam koniecznie usiasc kolo Len'a, ale szanse byly marne, bo bylam ostatnia w kolejce do samolotu. Jednak bylo miejsce przy Len'ie, a za nim Rin i Neru. Najgorsze bylo to, ze za Len'em byla Neru : ta brutalna dlugo wlosa blondi zakochana w Len'ie miala by mi przeszkadzac? I do tego Rin : krotko wlosa by mi dokuczala przy kazdej okazji... Moje oczekiwanie sie nie srawdzily :

-Len, moge sobie usiasc przy tobie? - spytalam niesmialo.

Len, jakby przez zlosliwosc, na siedzenie kolo niego polozyl swoj bagaz podrozny nie zwracajac na mnie uwagi i czytajac ksiazke.

-Czysta zlosliwosc, Len, czysta zlosliwosc...- "dodala" Rin usmiechajac sie lekkawo, zdejmujac mu sluchawki z uszu.

-Co jest? - spytal sie Rin odwracajac sie w jej strone.

Neru, noga na noge, skrzyrzowane rece, patrzyla sie przez okienko.

-Miku cie pytala czy moze przy tobie usiasc - odpowiedziala spokojnie Neru.

Popatrzyl sie na mnie :

-To miejsce jest przeznaczone dla kogos innego, kogos, kto laski nie mial zeby tu usiasc. Jest mnostwo innych miejsc.

Zawiedziona, usiadlam za Rin i Neru przy oknie i wyzalalam sie przy Rin kiedy Len wlozyl sluchawki na uszy.

Startujemy.

Neru gapila sie w okno przez caly lot, a ja nie wiedzialam co jest w tym interrejusacego. Len albo czytal, albo gral z Rin, albo sam, albo spal. Rin od czasu do czasu wpatrywala sie w spiacego Len'a, lub sama spala. W pewnym momencie zaczela ze mna rozmawiac.

-Jak ci sie podoba lot? -zapytala.

-Jest OK... -odpowiedzialam.

-To dlatego ze nie siedzisz kolo Len'a?

-Mniej wiecej- wzdychnelam.

-I... dlatego ze nie jestes tym "kims" o ktorym mowil Len?

-...

Nie chcialo mi sie juz rozmawiac na ten temat. Nie chcialam nic wiedziec na ten temat. Chcialam juz zawsze myslec ze to bylam ja, tylko ze Len nie chcial sie do tego przyznac. Polozylam sie i zaczelam zasypiac myslac o milosci mojego zycia.

* * *

**Jeden rozdzial za nami :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**W czasie kiedy to pisalam (czyli dla mnie teraz) mialam caly dzien grania -w- Nya! I tak, udaje Nyan Cat'a =w= Mya... Prrrrprr... hfzgdbgcfzi... niom. Jak ja sie zakochalam w tych piosenkach (jest po kolei) :**

**& Len Kagamine - Incierto**

**- Circus Monster**

**- Circus Monter**

**& Len Kagamine - Canterella, Adolescence, Romeo & Cinderella**

**Kagamine - Dolls**

**Nyaaaaaam...**

* * *

**Pauza na scenariusz**

**Toooo... co robimy na naszej pieciominutowej przerwieee? *robi kotka* =w= Mrrr... *przytula sie do Len'a***

Len : =.=! Zlaz ze mnie!*odczepia* KIMI!

**Utau-chan (Shugo Chara), zalatw go!**

[Utau] Niby jakim cudem...?

**Serce Utau, otwoz sie! *robi ruch unlock przy sercu Utau***

[Utau]... ... ...nic sie nie dzieje...

Miku : Mam scenariusz Kimi$! :D

**Ikuto! zalatw Len'a!**

[Ikuto] *wychodzi*

**IKUTO! °3° *macha rekami***

Rozdzial Drugi

-$- Rin Kagamine -$-

Dzien przed wyjazdem odrzutowcem...

-Heh... no i co w tym zlego? zapytalam zdenerwowana ze nikt nie chce mnie wesprzec : Chce zachowac tajemnice przed Miku!

-Kto wie - nadawala filozioficzna Miki - moze jednak kocha Kaito-san'a!

-Ciagle uzera sie nad Len'em! zytryskalam, tak jak waz jadem.

Len nie zwracal na to uwagi, bedacy w salonie i ogladajacy ostatni koncert Luki.

-Ale -zaprotestowala Miki- to nie znaczy ze nic nie czuje do Kaito-san'a!

-Jak mozesz byc pewna? tryskalam dalej moj slaby jad.

-A jak ty mozesz byc pewna ze jednak nie?

Miki byla lepsza w gadaniu i protestowaniu niz ja, wiec nie wiedzialam jak zaprzeczyc.

-Miku...-powiedzialam-... ona moze sama sie o tym dowiedziec!

-Dobrze wiesz ze Miku jest naiwna! Nie domysli sie za rzadne skarby! A jak zapyta Kaito czy...

-Ja nie chce rzebys robila wszystko za mnie tylko dlatego ze jestes niby "madrzejsza"!

-Dobrze, ale obiecaj mi... ze jej powiesz.

Obiecalam. Len w tym czasie przelaczal kanaly jedne po drugich, nie wiedzialam czego szukal. Nagle, podniosl sie i poszedl do siebie. Ciekawosc rozkazywala mi isc za niz, ale Miki zatrzymala mnie i powiedzila zeby go zostawic w spokoju. Nie chcialam jej sluchac, moje nogi same do nego szly az do przeszkody.

-Ah, Rin!

-Kaito...?- patrzylam zdziwiona.

-Gdzie idziesz?- zapytal.

-Ee... do... Len'a...- odpowiedzilam i probowalam minac Kaita.

-A niby po co...?

-No bo...-probowalam odpowiedziec. Sama nie wiedzialam dlaczego za nim szlam - ... ee... no...

-... Moze zostan ze mna, bo czuje ze jak za nim pojdziesz, zle z nami bedzie...

-Nie! To nie to co...

Zlapal mnie za reke i usiadl razem ze mna na kanapie.

center-$- Len Kagamine -$-/center

Czy to to mnie tak denerwuje? - Usiadlem na moim lozku. - Boje sie?

Polozylem sie i rozmyslalem patrzac na sufit.

Po krotkiej chwili wpadla do mnie Meiko.

-Len, chcesz ze mna jechac po Miku?

-Nie dzieki...-powiedzialem bez zastanowienia.

Miku... to jedyne centrum zainteresowania. Jestem o to zazdrosny. Tak bardzo, ze nie chce mi sie jej na oczy widziec... ale z drugiej strony, nie moge z nia byc niemily, bo innaczej by mi sie dostalo.

Meiko krzyknela "WYCHODZE" i pojechala po Miku. Zaraz potem zagladnela do mnie Rin.

center-$- Rin Kagamine -$-/center

-Kaito! Ja tylko chce wiedziec co jest z Len'em!

-... - milczal.

-Nie wierzysz mi? Nie martw sie! Nie moge cie zdradzic... nie? - powiedzialam z slodkim usmieszkiem na twarzy.

-... dobrze...

Wbieglam na nastepne pietro i otworzylam drzwi do pokoju Len'a.

-Mozna? - zapytalam.

-Taa...- odpowiedzial lezac na lozku.

Weszlam, rozgladnelam sie i usiadlam kolo niego. Nigdy wczesniej nie bylam w pokoju szesnastoletniego Len'a. Bylam u niego tylko kiedy mielismy 6 lat.

-... cos nie tak?-zapytalam.

-Nic takiego...-powiedzial wstajac z lozka- to naprawde nic...

-Nie jestem przekonana- mruknelam idac za nim.

-A ja tak. Gramy?- zapytal mnie pokazujac PSP.

-YES!-wykrzyknelam wyrywajac mu gre z rak.

Gralismy az do momentu gdy Miki nam zwrocila uwage na Miku. Znaczy, ja gralam az do tego momentu. Len sobie gral solo.

Ranek wyjazdu do Paryrza...

"Rin... Rin..."

-Mhmmm...-otwieralam oczy- ktora godzina?...

-5 rano.

-Kaito... co ty robisz tutaj bez pozwolenia?...

-Nie moge?...

-NIE!

Natychmiastowo wylecial z mojego pokoju.

-To ze jestesmy para, nie znaczy ze mozesz sobie pozwalac.

-Ja tylko... chcialem cie obudzic...

-Zostaw to mojemu budzikowi...-zatrzasnelam mu drzwi pod nos.

Zostawie Miku jeszcze pospac... a ja w tym czasie sie przygotuje... Miku tez przygotuje...

W udrzutowcu...

Heh... jakie tu by miejsce zajac... gdybym usiadla przy Len'ie, Kaito by sie zesloscil, ale gdybym usiadla przy Kaito, nie moglabym spokojnie spac... hmmm... O! Kolo Neru-san! Idealnie... ale... siedzi za Len'em... to nic! 3

Zauwazylam, ze Len mial sluchawki i sluchal "Circus Monster" SeeU. Miku zapytala Len'a czy moze usiasc przy nim, ale za pierwszym razem nie slyszal, wiec zdjelam mu sluchawke, a za drugim razem, odmowil.

-Jestes niemily, Leeeeen...-podrzucilam.

-Taa...-odpowiedzial czytajac ksiazke.

Neru gapila sie w nicosc przez okno. Gapila sie w nia przez jakis czas. W ktoryms momencie zauwazylam, ze jednak sie nie patrzyla w nicosc, tylko spala. Kiedy sie spostrzeglam, leciutko sie usmiechnelam. Popatrzylam na Miku, i wciagnelam ja w rozmowe, ktora szybko zakonczyla.

Wyladowalismy tak ok. 19-stej. Przyjechala po nas limuzyna. Luksus, jak zawsze : limuzyna wyposarzona w PS3, duzy ekran plazmowy i przenosna lodowka. Oczywiscie byly tez inne rzeczy, ale ja zwracalam uwage tylko na nowiutki laptop, PS3, DSi 3D, czipsy, ciastka, ekran, manetki itp. ...

-Len, graaaaaamy?-zapytalam przytulajac go i w tym samym czasie wnerwiajac Kaito.

-T...

-Nie ma czasu.- zaciela Len'owi Meiko - za 5 minut bedziemy na miejscu.

-A moge wziasc la...pto...paaaaaaaa?- zapytalam z slodkimi oczkami.

-... no dobra...*heh*-powiedziala Meiko

-Yeeeeey! X3- wykrzyknelam.

Piec minut pozniej, dotarlismy do pieciogwiastkowego hotelu. Byl malutki w porownaniu z naszym, a posiadal 5 pieter.

Weszlam do hotelu z Kaitem trzymajacym mnie za reke. Miku wszedzie sie rozgladala i powidziwiala paryskie wnetrze. Meiko zarezerwowala nam pokoje, lecz braklo nam kilku wolnych pokoji. Kaito zaproponowal pokoje dla dwuch, a ja dobrze wiedzialam o co mu chodzilo tak naprawde... Oj, moj biedny Kaito, nie. Powiedzialam Meiko zeby miala z nim pokoj, bo ja sobie nie poradze. Meiko z zlosliwym usmieszkiem zaakceptowala. Angloid'y z nami nawet nie byly... bilismy tylko 17-stu (Mizki i Yuume tez nie bylo z nami). Gumi byla z Luka, Miku z Miki, Kaito z Meiko, Hikaru z Suzuki a reszta sama. Tylko 13 wolnych pokoji... dobry ten hotel -,-.

Mielismy zostac w Paryrzu z 5 dni. Czyli... dzis jest wtorek... wrocimy mniej wiecej w niedziele. Teraz jak o tym mysle, to w ten poniedzilek, skoncza nam sie ferie... heh... i znowu do liceum... no ale narazie jestesmy w Paryrzu!

Rzucilam sie na lozko mojego pokoju hotelowego a obydwie walizki wywalilam byle gdzie. Bylam ubrana w codzienne szmaty, a przeciez byl bal za pol godziny (mniej wiecej). Zerknelam na moj nowoczesny zegarek na rece i rzucilam sie z pospiechem na walizke z ubraniami. Mialam wybor miedzy szafirowa miniuwka z krotka bluza z golfem, kiecka z futrem na koncu szwow i dekoltem, i miedzy skromna czarna elegacka spudniczka i troche ciasna bluzka z specjalna dziura kolo pepka, tak zeby go bylo widac, i nie za eleganckim golfem. Zdecydowanie pasowalo to trzecie... Zalozylam do tego sliczne kozaki na obcasach pieciocentymetrowych z drugiej walizki. Pozostawalo mi 15 minut. W drugiej walizce byl tez makijaz. Troche sie pomalowalam, z umiarem, i wyszlam z torebka pasujaca do koszulki tak zeby mnie nikt nie widzial z Vocaloid'ow. Moj plan nie wypalil. Moglam sie zpodziewac ze na dole bedzie Len ktory wogole nie stara sie o stroj. Byl ubrany tak jak wychodzil na dwor, czyli luzna bluza i luzne spodnie no i All Star (trampki -.-). Ale i tak dobrze wygladal. Zobaczyl mnie natychmiastowo. Byl we mnie zapatrzony, tak jak by mowil "Ale slicznie wygladasz". Nie moglam sie powstrzymac zaczerwienic sie. On sam byl troche zaczerwieniony. Otknelam sie.

-C... co sie tak przygladasz? - powiedzilam patrzac sie w inna strone z zezloszczona mina i z skrzyrzowanymi rekami - Abo to, albo dekolt lub miniuwka!

-Nie widze cie w dekolcie, nic by nie bylo widac - zasmial sie.

-Cos powiedzial? - wykrzyknelam rzucajac w niego torebka - Nic?

-Auc! - powiedzial oberwujac torebka - Tak, nic!

-Zaraz oberwiesz! - poszlam w jego strone.

-Jak masz biust, to go pokaz, bo go nie widac! - zasmial sie ponownie.

-Zbok! .- strwiedzilam bijac go "jak dziewczyna".

-Nie masz innej obrony, co?

-Ja...! Poprostu mi nie pasuje biust wiec go kryje... - przestalam go bic.

-Taaa... - znowu sie zasmial.

-Ja powaznie! - powiedzialam zaciskajac piesci i zamykajac oczy.

W tym momencie wyskoczyl Kaito.

-O czym rozmowiaczie? - zapytal elegancki Kaito - Len, nie mozesz sie ubrac elegancko?... heh...

-Ubieram sie TAK, JAK, CHCE - powiedzial Len.

-No nic, o czym byla wasza rozmowa? - zapytal sie ponownie Kaito.

-O tym ze Rin cie zdradza - zasmial sie Len odwracajac sie w strone wyjscia.

-Nawet nie zartuj! - unioslam glos.

- Co? - zaskoczyl sie Kaito patrzac na mnie.

Len zlosliwie zachichotal - Zartuje! To byla rozmowa o biuscie Rin.

Kaito dziwnie sie na mnie popatrzyl.

-No co?... - glupio spytalam udajac dziewczyne "cool & spicy".

Kaito zlosliwie sie usmiechnal - Takie rozmowy sie prowadzi ze mna...

-KAITO! . - ryknelam - Obaj jestescie zboczencami!

-Hej! Nie chce byc w tym samym pudelku co on! - powiedzieli jednoczesnie wskazujac siebie nawzajem.

Jakims sposobem mnie to rozsmieszylo.

* * *

**Jej! I co, podoba sie? %D JAK TO NIKT TEGO BADZIEWIA NIE CZYTA? Q.Q Hum hum hum hum...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Nic nowego yeeeeeeeaaaah... oprocz tego ze U.W.I.E.L.B.I.A.M. Angol.**

**U - Uzalezniona od komputera**

**W - Wariatka**

**I - Inteligetna**

**E - Elektrostatyczna**

**L - Luminujaca**

**B - Beznadziejna**

**I - I**

**A - Anielica**

**M - Mila**

**Jestem M.A.I.B.L.E.I.W.U. czyli mila anielica i beznadziejna, luminujaca, elektrostatyczna, inteligetna waritka uzalezniona od komputera (i wszelkich luksusow).**

**THE SONG OF TODAY IS...**

**Nightcore - Dam Dadi Doo**

* * *

**Pauza na scenariusz**

Miku : KiMi-sama, co dzisiaj robimy na przerwie?

***wyleguje sie na fotelu* Hm... odpoczniemy sobie od grania w tym serialu...**

Miku : ... Ale... KiMi-sama nawet nie gra w sztuce!

**Pisanie scenariusza tez jest meczace... i... jaka "sztuka"?**

Meiko : Irytujace...

**Wylewanie osob zle-zachowujacych-sie tez jest moja praca... Kazdy chce byc ta JEDYNA Meiko...**

Len : Tak, ale tylko Meiko jest niezastapiona Meiko, tak jak kazdy inny.

**Wiecie ze w kazdym momencie moge zmodyfikowac scenariusz, tak? Wiec mozecie tak samo dobrze umrzec w KAZDEJ CHWILI.**

Miku : O.O

Rin : Ale masz glowe Miku X')

**Zartuje. *zaczyna pisac scenariusz***

KiMi-sama! A kiedy to pani opowie o sobie?

**Po pierwsze : ZADNA "PANI"! MAM 12 LAT! I NIE JESTEM MEZATKAAAAAAA!**

**Po drugie : Skonczyla sie przerwa! Oj, jaka szkoda!**

Len : Mam wrazenie, ze poprostu nie chce o sobie mowic...

Meiko : To nie wrazenie... to prawda...

Rozdzial Trzeci

-$- Miku Hatsune -$-

Kiedy zeszlam na dol zobaczylam nie "eleganckiego Len'a" ale tego "normalnego". Moja sukienka slicznie pasowala do szafirowych szpilek, ktore niedawno sobie kupilam. Myslalam ze chociaz mnie pochwali, ale z jego ust nie lecialy pochwaly skierowane do mnie tylko do reszty Vocaloid'ow. Len... czemu jestes taki okrutny?...

Niejeden chlopak zapraszal mnie do tanca, i nie z jednym chlopakiem sobie potanczylam, ale denerwowalo mnie to ze Len nie chcial mnie zaprosic do powolnego tanca. On nic nie robil, tylko sie nudzil... Meiko sie opila, Kaito... zboczeniec..., Rin zaciekawilo to ze tutejsi chlopcy sa taaaaaacy naiwni, Luka tanczyla non-stop, i reszta tez sie bawila.

Zauwarzylam jeden szczegol ktory sie mi nie spodobal : Len ciagle wpatrywal sie w Rin tak jakby byl jej psem obronnym. Jego wzrok byl zazdrosny. Postanowilam nie mowic tego Rin.

I jeszcze jeden szczegol, ktory mi sie tym razem podobal : Kaito wyraznie chodzi z Rin, wiec Len nie ma u niej szans. Ale u mnie ma! Na 100 procent! Tak sie z tego cieszylam! Bylam samolubna...

Zblirzylam sie do niego.

-Len... - zaczelam niesmialo.

Popatrzryl sie na mnie i po chwili odwrocil wzrok.

-Czego?

-Bo ja... chce ci cos powiedziec... - powiedzialam.

-... co takiego?... - zapytal nie za bardzo zainteresowany.

-To ...dlatego ze... ja...

-Ty. - "powtorzyl" - tak, zawsze tylko ty, wszyscy tylko "Miku tu, Miku tam" tylko dlatego ze jestes taka utalentowana, niesmiala i naiwna. Jestes srodkiem swiata. Jestes srodkiem wszytkiego. Jestes za bardzo wrazliwa, zdaniem innych piekna i wogole pierwsza z pierwszych. Tak powaznie, to cie nienawidze.

Zranil mnie tymi slowami. Jeszcze to ze wyplynelo to tak bezdusznie z jego ust mnie bardziej zabolalo. Powoli, rozplakalam sie.

-... kocham cie... ...- uswiadomilam mu pelna lez a nastepnie uciekalam do hotelu do mojego pokoju.

-$- Rin Kagamine -$-

Widzialam. Widzialam kiedy Miku wyznala milosc Len'owi a on tak bezdusznie to przyjal, do tego punktu ze az Miku uciekla. Chcialam pobiec za Miku-chan, ale Meiko to zrobila za mnie, wiec poszlam do Len'a z skargami, cala zezloszczona.

-Len! - krzyknelam - Nie mogles byc chociaz troche milszy w tej sprawie? Ona cie naprawde szczerze kocha! A informacja ze ja nienawidzisz bardzo nia zranila!

-Chcialem jej to wyznac bez klamania ze "przepraszam" itd. -powiedzial tak samo bezdusznie jak przedtem.

-Wiesz co, Len - mowilam - jestes okropny! Najgorszy z Vocaloid'ow! Niecierpie ciebie! Tak samo jak ty niecierpisz Miku-chan!

Jego oczy przepelnily sie smutkiem, nawet kiedy na jego twarzy nie bylo widac tego smutku.

-Teraz wiesz jak to jest... - kontynuowalam - ... ... byc szczerze niecierpionym przez kogos.

-Wiem. - powiedzial gwaltownie - I to nie od dzisaj.

Wstal z krzesla pokazujac mi swoje patrzace sie w moja strone i dochodzace do placzu oczy i kontrolowana bezduszna twarz, a nastepnie wyszedl i poszedl do hotelu.

Po jego spojrzeniu zrobilo mi sie go zal. Ale zaslurzyl sobie na to. Na to, zeby wszyscy go niecierpieli. Z drugiej strony... to prawda ze Miku ma za dobrze. To nie dziwne ze Len jest zazdrosny.

Po imprezie Miku zawitala mnie w hotelu z wielkim usmiechem. Juz sie o nia nie martwilam, choc nie wiedzialam co sie takiego stalo. Poszlam przeprosic Len'a.

-Moge wejsc? - zapytalam.

Wielka cisza. Weszlam. Len byl polozony na lozku, i patrzyl sie na sufit, jak zawsze kiedy o czyms mysli. Usiadlam na lozku.

-Nie mozesz zyc bez przeprosin dla kogos jesli cos zrobisz twoim zdaniem zlego, nie, Rin? - zapytal pierwszy.

-Ja...! - nie mialam jak odpowiedziec - *westchnelam*... tak... masz racje...

-Ale tym razem przeprosin slownych nie przyjme. - oznajmil - Miku juz przeprosilem.

-To co mam zrobic...? - westchnelam.

-Zdradzic Kaito.

-Co? - zapytalam szybko zaskoczona. [**dop. aut. Ciekawe jak to przeczytaliscie XD**]

-Oj, nie boj sie... tylko cie pocaluje.

-W policzek...? - glupio zapytalam.

-Oczywiscie ze nie...

Niebezpiecznie zblizal sie do mnie. Nie moglam sie ruszac a moje serce bilo jak szalone. Zaczelam sie trzasc. Kiedy byl prawie przy moich ustach, zatrzymalam go.

-Ale... - powiedzialam drrzacym glosem - tylko pocalunek... nic wiecej... tak?

-Tak.

-I... Kaito sie nie dowie... nigdy...?

-Nigdy.

-Napewno...?

-Na sto procent. ... ... Boisz sie?

-Boje sie... ze Kaito...

-Nie martw sie - przecial mi dotykajac mnie po policzku - to bedzie tajemnica, miedzy toba a mna...

Tymi slowami totalnie mnie wystraszyl. To taki text ze... no taki... no ktory straszy!

Zamknelam oczy. Poczulam jego usta dotykajace moje. Jego pocalunek byl moim pierwszym. Taki przyjemny... chcialam jeszcze dluzej, dluzej, dluzej... przytulilam go ciagle go calujac, on tak samo. Kiedy nagle... Miki przyszla do Len'a... Weszla bez zapowiedzi mowiac "Hej Len! Ja... ... ... ... WTF?". Przestalam calowac Len'a i popatrzylam sie na Miki.

-Miki! Prosze! Wszystko ci wyjasnie, tylko blagam! Nie mow Kaito'wi! - powiedzialam.

-I tak powiem Kaito'wi! - przyznala.

-Ale!

W tym momencie wyszla. Usiadlam na lozku Len'a ponownie, tym razem zdesperedowana.

-Co zrobic... co?... - rozmyslam - ... to wszystko twoja wina Len! Gdybys tylko...

-Przestan! - przerwal mi Len - Nie nawidz mnie drugi raz w tym samym dniu! Teraz albo stracisz mnie, albo Kaita, wiec... chce ci powiedziec, ze innej dziewczyny bym nie pocalowal.

-Niby dlaczego...

-Bo kocham tylko ciebie...

Przytulil mnie lagodnie. Spodobal mi sie... nie. To nie teraz mi sie spodobal. Ja tak naprawde od dawna go kochalam, tylko nie moglam tego zobaczyc. Bylam w pewnym sensie slepa.

Kaito wlasnie wrzedl do pokoju. Trzasna przy okazji drzwiami. Len juz mnie nie przytulal, a mi bylo widocznie wstyd. Kaito uwzial sie na Len'a.

-Dlaczego jej to zrobiles? - wykrzyknal Kaito.

-Nie musisz wiedziec. -odpowiedzial spokojnie Len.

-Sluchaj, gdybys zrobil jej cos wiecej, to bys juz nie zyl!

Wzial mnie za reke i wyciaglal z pokoju. Niechetnie wychodzilam. Wszyskie moje czesci ciala nie chcialy Kaita. Ale nie jestem Len'em. Powiem mu kiedy indziej. Kiedy bylismy juz w moim pokoju, Kaito zamknal drzwi (nie na klucz) i mnie tak mocno przytulil, ze nie moglam sie wyrwac.

-Kaito... - mruknelam - ... dlaczego... mnie sciskasz?...

-Jestes tylko moja... -powiedzial po chwili ciszy.

-Pusc mnie...

Puscil mnie. Chwile sie zastanowilam.

-Wyjdz... - powiedzialam - ...chce byc chwile sama... -szybko wytlumaczylam sie.

-... jestes inna... -zauwazyl.

Zaskoczyl mnie.

-Ja...! tylko zaluje... -sklamalam.

Wogole tego nie zalowalam. Przeciwnie.

-Wroce za godzine. Ide tylko cos kupic...-powiedzial glaszczac mnie po glowie.

Teraz jak o tym mysle... jutro urodziny Kagamine! Nie moge uwierzyc ze o tym zapomnialam! O wlasnych urodzinach zapomniec... trzeba byc zdolnie utalentowanym... negatywnie... Musze cos kupic Len'owi! Ale... co on lubi? Jedyne wyjscie to do niego pojsc i sie spytac... Mam rowno... 59 minut i 43 sekund...

Szlam w strone pokoju Len'a. Na moje nieszczenscie, Kaito jeszcze platal sie po hotelu... i spotkalam go w drodze do pokoju hotelowego Len'a.

-Rin... myslalem ze chcesz zostac sama...-powiedzial Kaito.

-Chce sie spytac Len'a co chce dostac na urodziny!

-On ci sie nie pytal, to ty jego tez.

-Chce sie spytac pierwsza!

-Chcesz na wszelka cene cos mu kupic...?

-Ta! I mu kupie napewno!

-A co jesli zazyczy sobie cos nie do kupienia?

-... jak na przyklad?...

-No...eee...to... lepiej juz idz...-westknal Kaito.

Hih hih! W meczeniu ludzi jestem baaaaardzo dobra ^^. Wiec, weszlam do Len'a hukiem, a on tylko "co znowu?" lezac na lozku... =,= ...

-"Co znowu?"? Jak to co?... heh... Co chcesz na jutro?- ostatnie pytanie zadalam lagodnie zamykajac drzwi.

-Zamknij na klucz. - dodal Len.

-Ok... - zamknelam na klucz majac kluczyk Len'a.

-Oddaj klucz...

-... okeeeey... - oddalam klucz.

-Dalas sie nabrac...

-Co?...

-Zostaniesz na noc ze mna.

-C-CO?

-Jestes taka naiwna w pewnych sprawach... - zasmial sie.

-Wypusc mnie! Kaito za godzine wroci! Co...

-"Co pomysli kiedy zobaczy ze mnie nie ma?"?

-Z kad...

-A tak... tekst podstawowy... sluchaj... - powiedzial wstawajac z lozka - Kaito ma 25 lat... prawie 10 lat roznicy... to po pierwsze. Po drugie : nie kochasz go, nie? Czemu z nim nie zerwiesz?

-Bo nie jestem taka bezduszna jak ty! - wytryskalam - E!... ja... przepraszam...

-Nie, masz racje. Kiedys wogole taki nie bylem.

-Tak, tylko sie wyglupiales i nie bales sie wyrarzac swojego zdania, czy moze plakac...

-Ludzie sie zmieniaja, Rin, lacznie z toba. Bylas mniej wymagajaca, mniej denerwujaca i milsza, tak? Ale jestes dalej tak samo wrazliwa.

-Przestan... - mruknelam - nie jestem Miku...

-Kiedys tez wyrazalas twoje prawdziwe uczucia, i mowilas mi wszystkie twoje sekrety. To ze Kaito to najgorszy z najgorszych, ze jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i ze niecierpisz Miku bo jest otoczona przez wszystkich... powiedziec ze teraz jest twoja najlepsza przyjaciolka.

-...Ale... ona cie kochala... z wzajemnoscia...

Kompletnie go zamurowalam.

-... s-stare czasy... teraz mi sie to zmienilo...

-... tooooo... co chcesz na urodziny?

-A ty co chcesz?

-Wiesz, mi to obojetne - powiedzialam siadajac kolo niego, w strone poduszki.

-Pocalujesz mnie jeszcze raz?

-Tak ci na tym zalerzy? Jeszcze nie 27!

-Dobra, poczekam 20 minut.

Popatrzylam sie na budzik Len'a. No... za 20 minut polnoc. Len zaproponowal mi granie na Xbox'ie 360, wiec... jak moglam odmowic...? Gralismy tak z 35 minut, az do momentu gdy Len zauwazyl godzine i wylaczyl konsole. A ja sobie przypomnialam ze Kaito wraca.

-U ciebie jest zgaszone swiatlo?- zapytal mnie Len.

-Tak...

-Zgas tu swiatlo, prosze.

-C-co?... - zaskoczylam sie.

-No co? - spytal jakbym byla glupia.

Zgasil swiatlo za mnie, a wraz z swiatlem konsole i telewizor, tak, ze jedynym swiatlem byly lampy uliczne za oknem pokoju. Po chwili Len przypomnial sobie jeszcze cos.

-Czy masz zamkniete drzwi od pokoju? - zapytal sie.

-... ee... nie.

-Czyli ze...

Po chwili slychac bylo pukanie w drzwi Len'a.

-Len! - powiedzial Kaito - Rin jest u ciebie?

Chcialam cos powiedziec, ale Len zakryl mi buzie.

-Nie ma jej tu! Daj mi spac!

-... ok...

Po tej rozmowie Kaito odeszedl. Len odkryl mi usta. Bylo czarno. Prawie nic nie widzialam. Kilka konturow bylo widocznych, ale nic poza tym i Len'em. Len zaczal rozmowe :

-No to... wypuscic cie teraz czy nie masz nic przeciwko pocalunkowi?

-Nie mam nic przeciwko! - usmiechnelam sie.

-Tylko... chce wiedziec kogo kochasz tak naprawde.

-... ... Len'a...

Widocznie bylo widac ze sie usmiechal, nawet w nocy.

-Dobrze... nie bede sie powstrzymywal.

-C-Co? - zapytalam przestraszona.

Ale bylo juz za pozno na odpowiedz bo juz mnie calowal, kladac mnie powoli na poduszce. [**Dop. Aut. Jaki zbieg okolicznosci, wlasnie slucham francuska piosenke "A l'horizontale"...**]

* * *

**Pdobalo sie? %D Nie?... Ah... =^="""" Wiem ze moge zrobic lepiej ale... nie chce mi sie =^= Tak, mam polska chorobe o nazwie "lenistwo" =w= Do nastepnego~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! Po 4 rozdziale mala przerwa bo nie bede miala chwilowo pomyslow.**

**W 4 rozdziale :**

**THE tragedia z Kaito**

**THE tragedia z Miku**

**THE tragedia z innymi Vocaloid'ami**

**No i wogole same tragedie...**

**Komentujcie smialo, i krytykujcie smialo, to was smialo wywale! Zartuje.**

**A moze zdejme kilka tragedii? A moze nie bedzie tragedii? Moze w nastepnym rozdziale? Jezeli chcecie subkrywowac to poprosze o prozbe w tym oto rozdziale °3°**

* * *

**Przerwa na scenariusz**

Len : RAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rin : NYAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Juz wyjasniam naszym... widzom? Niewazne : no wiec, Len'owi nie podoba sie to co on ma grac, a Rin sie to wyraznie podoba... i oni nie sa pierwotnie blizniakami, tylko odbiciami (troche to samo ale... nie to samo). Miku-chan?**

Miku : ... tak?...

**Miku-chan, ça va?**

Miku : ... tak...

**Bo mi sie wydaje ze tylko mi i Rin sie podoba scenografia.**

Len : PORNografia...

**W-wcale ze nie! Nie pisze i nie rysuje takich rzeczy! Znaczy... moze...**

Rin : I'm happy! 'Love Len~!

**Me too~!**

Len : Help me...

**NIE SKARZ SIE!**

Meiko : Mi sie nawet podoba...

**Czekaj, moze troche zmienie... *pisze***

Rozdzial Czwarty

-$- Rin Kagamine -$-

Juz rozumialam o co chodzilo z "nie bede sie powstrzymywal"... On jest taki... cool & spicy... tej nocy... czulam sie kochana...

...

Nastepnego ranka...

Czulam sie tak dobrze, niebiansko... Moze dlatego ze dzis szesnastka? Nie, to bylo cos innego... cos lepszego...

Czulam cos cieplego przy mnie, cos co sprawialo ze czulam sie pewnie dlatego ze sie o mnie troszczylo. Otworzylam oczy i zobaczylam piekne zielone oczy ktore sie na mnie wpatrywaly i zlote rozczochrane wlosy zaslaniajace czesciowo te boskie slepia. Na jego twarzy byl piekny usmiech. Czulam tez jego reke przeczesujaca moje blond wlosy.

- Dzien dobry, Rin - powiedzial swoim pieknym glosem Len.

- L-Len... - zaczerwienilam sie.

Przytulil mnie do siebie i pocalowal mnie w policzek. To wtedy poczulam ze nie mam na sobie nic a nic. Jeszcze bardziej sie zaczerwienilam. W tej samej chwili przyszedl mi na mysl Kaito.

- Cos nie tak? - spytal.

- K-Kaito, on... - mruknelam.

- On sie predzej czy pozniej dowie...

- C-co? A-ale mowiles...!

- Przeciez to nie bedzie wiecznie sekret.

- No tak... ale... ale nic mu nie powiesz, dobrze?

- Oczywiscie...

Pocalowal mnie po tej rozmowie. Nastepnie ubral sie w nowe ciuchy i wyszedl mowiac ze idzie na sniadanie.

Ja niedlugo potem tez sie ubralam, tyle ze w moje wczorajsze ciuchy, zeby przejsc do mojego pokoju i wybrac jakies codzienne ubrania. Wyszlam dyskretnie z pokoju Len'a i... wlasnie natknelam sie na Kaita.

- Rin? A co ty wyprawialas w pokoju Len'a? - zapytal sie zdziwiony.

*Zdolnosci fizyczne i biologie, baranie...* pomyslalam.

- No bo wiesz... - zaczelam - ... gralismy az do pozna i zasnelam w pokoju Len'a...

- A dlaczego tak dyskretnie wychodzilas?...

- Eee... musisz ciagle mnie o wszystko wypytywac?

- Rin... kochasz mnie, tak?

- Tak...

- Wiec mozesz mi o wszystkim mowic...

- N-no a-ale... s-sniadanie czeka!

Dziwnie sie na mnie popatrzyl przez sekunde czy dwie a pozniej poszedl na sniadanie. Poszlam na dol do kuchni i przygotowalam sobie czekoladowe platki z mlekiem a nastepnie usiadlam miedzy Len'em i Kait'em [dop. aut. samoobsluga :P]. Kaito pocalowal mnie w policzek kiedy usiadlam, a Len zareagowal odwracajac glowe.

- Hej, Len! - zawolal Kaito - Co Rin robila w twoim pokoju? - zapytal z nie za przyjazna mina.

- Grala ze mna w rozne gry i zasnela...

- Nie mogles jej zaniesc do jej pokoju?

- Ona jest za ciezka.

- Wcale nie... - powiedzial wstawajac z rozsmieszona twarza i mnie podniosl razem z krzeslem.

- Ah! Kaito! - wykrzyknelam.

- To ty nie jestes taki silny! - rozesmial sie Kaito.

- Nie musisz sie wysmiewac z mojej sily i mojego wzrostu... - powiedzial Len, zdenerwowany.

- A moze jestes dziewczyna...? - prysknal smiechem Kaito kladac krzeslo wraz ze mna na miejsce.

- Nie jestem! - wstal Len patrzac zdenerwowany na Kaita.

- Taa... dowodzik?

- Mam 16 lat i zero biustu.

- Deska.

- Nosze bokserki.

- Dziewczyna tez moze...

- Nie mam krztaltow.

- No, deska.

- ... - zamilkl na chwile i popatrzyl sie na mnie. - Rin wie ze jestem chlopakiem.

Zaczerwienilam sie w momencie kiedy Kaito na mnie spojrzal.

- Jak to? - spytala sie nagle Miku.

- A co, widziala twoje intymne miejsce? - spowaznial Kaito.

- ... W dziecinstwie brano nas za rodzenstwo i bralismy kiapiel razem, wiec... - zaczerwienil sie Len.

- Napewno doszlo do jakies operacji! - powiedzial Kaito.

- Meiko by was o tym powiadomila, ona nie umie trzymac tajemnic, a bez jej zgody by mnie oryczala przy wszystkich.

- Ehem! - wypuscila Meiko.

- ... Rin, to prawda? - odwrocil sie pokonany Kaito.

Kiwnelam glowa, troche zawstydzona. Kiedy juz zjedlismy sniadanie wciagnelam Len'a do mojego pomaranczowego pokoju zeby pogadac.

- Uwazaj troche na slowa, Len - powiedzialam zamartwiona.

- Moglem to powiedziec, ale nie powiedzialem, i to sie liczy - wymadrzyl sie.

- Ale Len, nie chce byc niemila dla Kait'a...

- Sluchaj, nie moge juz wytrzymac waszych czulosci... to mnie wnerwia, patrzy na mnie z gory...

- Jestes zazdrosny~? - wypuscilam usmiech.

- Zerwiesz z nim niedlugo?

- Len, to wymaga czasu...

- To nie wymaga czasu, a tak czy siak sie wkurzy.

- Ale...!

Przerwal mi pocalunkiem, kiedy nagle... tak, Kaito. Otworzyl drzwi i zobaczyl jak Len mnie caluje, w zamiane wzial Len'a za bluze, podniosl i przykleil do sciany.

- Co ty robiles Rin? Myslisz ze nie ma za to konstekwiecji? - wykrzyknal a nastepnie dal mu cios w brzuch.

Len wykaszlal troche krwi i podniosl glowe ciagle probujac sie oderwac. Na ten widok chcialo mi sie plakac.

- Kaito, przestan! - powedzialam.

- Nie dopuki ten szczeniak sie nie nauczy ze nie wolno ze mna zadzierac!

- K-Kaito!

Kaito dawal coraz wiecej ciosow Len'owi, a ja czulam sie jakby to Kaito bil mnie.

- Kaito!... - powiedzialam oczy pelne lez.

- Rin... kochasz mnie? - popatrzyl sie na mnie Kaito puszczajac Len'a ktory dochodzil do lez lezacy na podlodze.

- Ja... jak moge cie kochac skoro krzywdzisz mojego najlepszego przyjaciela? - Lzy mi poplynely po policzku.

Len probowal wstac, ale nie mogl wiecej niz na pozycji siedzacej, opierajac sie o mur.

- Przpraszam ale... on... - powiedzial chcac mnie przytulic.

- Nienawidze cie... - odepchnelam go idac do Len'a.

Przytulilam go. Len ztarl z swojej twarzy krew i sie na mnie popatrzyl, czeszac swoja reka moje wlosy. Kaito gapil sie na scene, zirrytowany.

- Kaito... jesli chcesz wiediec to Len jest chlopakiem... przekonalam sie niedawno...

- Jak to? - zdziwil sie Kaito.

- Normalnie... - usmiechnal sie Len.

Kaito, zdenerwowany, wyszedl trzaskajac drzwiami. Len pocalowal mnie w czolo usmiechajac sie.

- Juz lepiej? - zapytalam go.

- Tak... - powiedzial przesuwajac reke po moich plecach.

Troche pozniej...

Poszlam do parku, tak jak mi powiedziala Luka. Przyszlam razem z Len'em, ktory nie moze sie ode mnie odkleic... jakie to slodkie 3 Powiedzial ze jest tez zaproszony przez Luke. Usiedlismy na lawce przy wejsciu parku. Bylo dosc zimno. Snieg pokrywal duza czesc parku, rosliny byly przez to cale biale, a casami mozna bylo sie poslizgnac na chodniku. W parku o tej porze roku nie bylo za wiele ludzi, ale niektorzy chodili z psami lub w grupach.

Ocieralam cialo rekami zeby sie rozgrzac, czasami chuchalam na rece.

- Zimno ci? - zapytal nagle Len.

- T-troche... - powiedzialam.

Zblizyl sie do mnie, chwycil moje ramiono i oparl mnie o siebie, przy tym rozgrzewajac mnie.

Meiko pojawila sie na horyzoncie w duzej kurtce, czerwonych spodniach, szalikiem na szyji i butach na obcasie. Kiedy nas zobaczyla odrazu sie zasmiala.

- Och, jakie slodkie aniolki... - zasmiala sie podchadzac do nas.

Za nia pojawila sie Neru, po raz pierwszy majac na sobie róż. Kiedy nas zobaczyla, wpadla w wsciekla zlosc i zrobila sie cala czerwona. Podbiegla do nas i uwziela sie na nas :

- Hej, hej! Co wy robicie?

- A chcesz wiedziec co robilismy? - powiedzial Len denerwujac jeszcze bardziej Neru.

- ROZDZIELCIE SIEEEEEEE! - krzyknela rozdzielajac nas.

Meiko rozesmiala sie, kiedy Miku przyszla z slodkim usmiechem, chociaz znikl jej kiedy zobaczyla Len'a. Usiadla miedzy mna a Len'em. Neru patrzyla sie na Miku dziwnie strasznym wzrokiem.

- Len-kun, dasz mi druga szanse? - zwrocila sie do Len'a Miku.

- Sie zobaczy. - Powiedzial zimno jak pogoda Len.

Luka przyszla razem z Kait'em i Gakup'em. Kaito nie ucieszyl sie na widok Len'a, a ja sie nie ucieszylam na jego widok.

- No, to wszyscy w komplecie! - powiedziala opiekunczo Luka - To idziemy!

- Gdzie? - zapytali w chorku Miku, Kaito i Meiko.

- Ha ha~! - zanucila Luka.

Wszyscy ruszyli za Luka i Gakup'em. Ruszylam z Meiko tuz za Luka, za nami Kaito, nastepnie Neru a na samym koncu Miku z Len'em.

Luka zabrala nas na wycieczke w Paryzu : zwiedzalismy miasto. Najpierw wzielismy metro zeby dostac sie nastepnie do Wersalu na "Paris Manga", duzo ludzi myslalo ze sie przebralismy za nas wiec wszystko bylo okey. Tam bylo duzo rzeczy ktore przypominaly Japonie ; cosplay, manga, koncerty, expozycje... Wzielismy znowu metro zeby wrocic do Paryza i pozwiedzac okolice. Dalismy koncert pod wieza Eifla. Nastepnie zglodnielismy i poszlismy kupic sobie obiad w restauracji.

Miku specjalnie wziela stolik z Len'em na dwoch, a my siedlismy dalej, przy duzym stole. Zamowilismy pizze, Miku i Len zamowli cos innego, nie wiem co, za daleko.

- I co, podoba wam sie? - zapytala Luka.

- Oczywiscie! - wykrzyknela Meiko.

- Bylo bardzo fajnie. - usmiechnelam sie.

- Och... - westknela Meiko z smutna mina, patrzacal sie na stolik Miku i Len'a.

Popatrzylam w ta sama strone zeby dowiedziec sie co sie dzieje ze Meiko ma smutna mine, bo przeciez nie czesto sie ja taka widuje. Co zobaczylam? Bardzo zaskakujaca rzecz ; przez sekunde, dlatego ze Meiko zaslonila mi widok mowiac mi cos, ale i tak to widzialam ; Len calowal Miku.

Zacisnelam dlonie. Wstalam, poszlam do stolika z Miku i Len'em.

- Miku-chan, gratulacje. - powiedzialam usmiechnieta chociaz pelna lez.

Nastepnie wyszlam z restauracji i kierowalam sie do hotelu przez sniezna droge. Len mnie zatrzymal.

- Sluchaj, to nie tak... - powiedzial Len ze smutna twarza.

- A jak? Oszukales mnie! Zdradziles! - mowilam pelna lez. - Nie wiedzialam ze az tak sie zmieniles... myslalam... ze mnie kochasz... a ty chciales tylko jednego... ... dlaczego?... Dlaczego mi to robisz?

Przytulil mnie. Czulam ze jego lzy splywaja mi na ramiono. Po raz pierwszy plakal. Nigdy tego nie robil, nigdy.

- Ja nie chcialem... przepraszam... - zwalil wine na siebie. - Zrobilbym wszystko abys mi wybaczyla...

- Pusc mnie! - plakalam.

- R-Rin...

- Puszczaj!

Popchnelam go zeby mnie puscil. Niestety bylismy przy drodze. Pech zrobil tak, ze Len'a potracil samochod.

- Len... - pisknelam.

Coraz wiecej lez spywalo na chodnik.

*Co ja zrobilam?...*

* * *

**A jednak byla THE tragedia z Len'em wlasnie tutaj %D Nie, to nie jest smieszne... Leeeeeeeennyyyyyyyyy Q.Q Kochaaaaaaam cieeeeeee T^T  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oj, oj, Rin...**

**Watashi no kokoro naite desu...**

* * *

**Pauza na scenariusz**

Rin : ...

Meiko : ...

Miku : ...

Kaito : ...

Luka : ...

Gakupo : ...

**Kolorowe kropki! [Normalnie pisze w kolorach]**

Rin : ...

Miku : ...

**... No dobra... *pisze***

Rozdzial Piaty

-$- Len Kagamine -$-

Obudzilem sie w bialym pomieszczeniu. Rozejrzalem sie troche i zobaczylem placzaca Rin kolo mnie.

- R... Rin?... - powiedzialem z trudem.

- Len? - szybko podniosla glowe i spojzala na mnie pelna lez. - Len... tak bardzo Cie przepraszam!...

Przytulila sie do mnie. Probowalem sie do niej tez pszytulic ale nie moglem podniesc lewej reki.

- Auć... - chwycilem moje ramie.

- Och, przepraszam... - wstala Rin.

Wtedy weszla pielegniarka z swoim notesikiem i z szerokim usmiechem.

- Kagamine-kun! - powiedziala francuska pielegniarka - Obudziles sie! Nie za bardzo boli Cie reka? Mielismy Tobie zalozyc platr troche pozniej... Po tym miales pojsc do domu no i...

Rozgadana jest...

- Zalozcie mi szybko ten platr... - przerwalem pielegniarce.

- T-tak jest! - wyszla pielegniarla.

Popatrzylem na Rin ktora gapila sie na drzwi ze smutna i zalujaca mina. Zawrocila oczy na mnie.

- Przepraszam za to wszystko... - powiedziala trzesacym glosem. - Mogles przeze mnie juz nie zyc...

- Ale zyje, i to jest wazne - przerwalem. - Kocham cie... chozbys nie wiem co mi zrobila, bede ciebie kochac...

- Len... - pograzyla sie w lzach.

W Loid'o Hotel... niedziela... 15:04

- Juz mnie nie boli... - powiedzialem z zdziwiona mina.

- Co? Jak to? - ruszala moja reka Miki.

- Nowe odkrycie... - zapisywala cos w swoim zeszyciku Yuki.

- Acha, VOCALOID'y szybciej sie regeneruja niz ludzie! - przeczytala Meiko z zeszytu Yuki.

A to wszystko dlatego ze zjalem platr z reki 5 dni po jego zalozeniu, tylko dlatego ze jak Teto w niego uderzyla nic mnie nie bolalo. Teto rozglosila to wszystkim i...

- Och, to bardzo dobrze... - westchnela z usmiechem Rin.

- Jak dobrze ze jestes zdrowy, Len-kun! - usmiechnela sie Miku.

- Ech, tyle chalasu o nic... ale dobrze ze szybko wyzdrowiales, Len-kun... - westchnela Neru.

- Woooooaaaaaa... czyli jak sobie utne reke to odrosnie? - zapytal Mikuo.

- Nie znam go, on NIE jest moim bratem... - odwrocila sie od niego Miku.

- Mikuo, nie sadze, nie sadze... - powiedzial Gakupo.

- Ach... - westchnal Mikuo z smutna mina.

- To dlatego szybciej trzezwieje niz inni... - powiedziala Meiko.

- Hm... moze... - potwierdzila Haku.

- Dziewczyny, to tak jest bo jestescie przyzwyczajone... - powiedzial Luki.

- Kto chce ciasteczka? - weszla usmiechnieta Luka.

- JA! - krzykneli Mikuo, Luki, Piko, Rin i Meiko.

Ostatecznie wszyscy zjedlismy ciasteczka w moim pokoju, co mi przeszkadzalo bo to mial byc prywatny teren. No i dobrze ze mi przeszkadzalo dlatego ze Ted wszedzie grzebal. Probowal otworzyc moje szawki zamkniete na klucz, poszukiwal Narnie w mojej szafie, a nawet pobawil sie w poszukiwacza przygod w moim koszu.

- Len, jaki jest twoj kod do komorki? - zapytal Ted trzymajac mojego IPhon'a.

- Heh? Myslisz ze ci powiem? Oddawaj! - rzucilem sie na niego.

Niestety bylem za... niski na dosiegnie telefonu w podniesionej rece Ted'a, ktory jeszcze wspial sie jeszcze na biurko.

- Daj kod, mam telefon - wyciagnal jezyk Ted.

- Ted, nie badz dziecinny, masz 16 lat... - powiedziala Neru.

- Madralska sie znalazla... - wpisywal byle co do mojej komorki Ted, ja chcacy to zaprzestac.

Nagle Ted stracil IPhona. Gakupo trzymal go w rekach a nastepnie mi go oddal.

- Dzieki... - schowalem go do kieszeni.

- E tam, nie ma za co. - zrobil usmieszek Gakupo.

- Len-kun! - zwrocila sie do mnie Rin. - Mozemy na strone?...

- Pewnie - poszlem w jej kierunku.

- ... Bez was, Miku, Neru - powiedziala Rin idac przez korytaz.

- Jak...? - wykrzyknely sledzace nas Neru i Miku.

- To... jest... prywatna... SPRAWA. - przestraszyla je wzrokiem Rin.

Obydwie wslizgnely sie do mojego pokoju, tam gdzie wiekszosc mieszkancow Loid'o Hotel bylo, przestraszone. Rin zasmiala sie i nastepnie popatrzyla sie na mnie powaznie.

- Len... - zaczela.

- Jesli to przeprosiny, to juz je przyjalem. - poglaskalem jej policzek.

- Nie wiem jak mozna tak szybko wybaczyc cos takiego - miala lzy w oczach.

- To z milosci... - powiedzialem przytulajac ja.

Znowu sie rozplakala.

- Pod ta mocna dynamiczna dziewczyna, kryje sie bardzo wrazliwa osoba, jak widze... - usmiechlem sie.

- Miku idz z tad! - rzucila w kryjaca sie za murem Miku pomarancza. - Jakim prawem nas podsluchujesz? - powiedziala placzaca Rin zaciskajac piesci i kwaszac mine.

- Ja... - powiedziala Miku glaszczac czolo, gdzie uderzyla ja pomarancza.

- Ty mialas z tad isc! - krzyklela Rin sciskajac mnie i placzac jeszcze bardziej.

- Pierwszy raz widze jak placzesz... Rin... - powiedziala Miku z smutna mina.

- Nie powinnas tego zobaczyc... - powiedziala Rin.

- Ja tylko...

- Idz z tad Miku... - wtracilem sie.

Poszla, niesmialo, w strone swojego pokoju.

- Len, kocham cie... - zaplatala w moje wlosy swoje palce Rin.

- Cii... juz nie placz... - pocalowalem ja w policzek.

- Dobrze - usmichnela sie do mnie jeszcze we lzach.

- Rin, ty placzesz? - odezwala sie za mna Meiko.

- KTO placze? Rin? Chyba zartujesz! - wyszedl Ted.

- Rin-chan? - powiedziala z mojego pokoju Luka.

- Rin? Ta najlepsza psiapsiula mojej siostry? - wykrzyknal Mikuo - A myslalem ze to twardzielka! - zasmial sie.

- Nie... - cicho powiedziala. - Bedzie jakis cyrk, tylko ze ja placze... tylko nie to... beda sie nasmiewac, wszyscy beda mna sie interesowac, a ja... ja tego nie lubie...

- Chodz... - pociagnalem ja do mojego pokoju. - Wszyscy won z tad! To moj pokoj!

Wszyscy powoli wychodzili po drodze patrzac na Rin.

- Och, ksiezniczka sie rozplakala? - prysnela smiechem Neru.

- Przestan Neru i wyjdz juz wreszcie. - powiedzialem zimno.

To ona bardziej byla ksiezniczka, nie Rin. To ona tak glupio wychodzila z mojego pokoju. Kiedy juz wszyscy wyszli, zamknalem drzwi na klucz i trzasnalem noga drzwi zeby nikt nie podsluchiwal. Bylem na nich zdenerwowany za ich zachowanie. To tak jakbym byl najstarszy ale... no nie jestem...

Przytulilem Rin, ktora usiadla sobie na lozku.

- Wyplacz sie, nikt tutaj nie bedzie Ci przeszkadzal... - powiedzialem jej.

Rin mocniej mnie przytulila i wydawala co jakis czas ciche dzwieki placzu. Glaskalem jej plecy zeby czula sie pewniej. Pewnego momentu przestala plakac ale dalej mnie przytulala.

- Rin?

Kiedy zobaczylem jej twarz, nie za bardzo sie zdziwilem : zasnela. Polozylem ja na moim lozku i przykrylem ja moja zolta w czarne paski koldra. Pocalowalem ja w czolo i kierowalem sie w strone wyjcia. Kiedy otworzylem drzwi, Luka padla na ziemie, przy moich stopach. Napewno opierala sie na drzwiach.

- Len? Jak tam Rin? Dobrze sie czuje? Dlaczego plakala? Co teraz robi? - zapytala Luka.

- Ona musi odpoczac. Spi. - pomoglem Luce wstac.

- Aha... Bardzo sie o nia martwie... powiesz mi... dlaczego plakala?

- Znowu chodzilo o moj wypadek. Ale wyplakala sie na dobre, juz nie bedzie mowic o tej sprawie. - powiedzialem zamykajac moje drzwi.

- To dobrze, lepiej zeby nie myslala o smutnych sprawach, juz wole kiedy wszystko niszczy ze swoim Road Roller... - zasmiala sie.

- Tak... Ah, Luka-nee-san...

- Tak?

- Co bys mi zrobila jesli... - zaczerwienilem sie - Ja i Rin... w nocy... bysmy...

- Rozumiem o co ci chodzi - wypuscila dziwny i straszny usmiech Luka. - Co bym zrobila? Jesli bys cos takiego zrobil Rin... najpierw skrecilabym ci kark, nastepnie torturowala a na sam koniec...

- Wole nie wiedziec... - przerwalem przerazony.

- Wiec lepiej nie ruszaj Rin-chan tak intymnie... - przerazajaco sie usmiechnela, miejac wokol siebie niebieska aure.

- D-dobrze... tyle ze ja juz to zrobilem...

- Co? Nie marmocz...

- Nic, nic...

- Nie zapomnij obudzic Rin na kolacje *serduszko*

Luka mnie przeraza. Ona jednak ma cos wspolnego z Meiko oprocz wielkiego biustu... ciarki mnie przeszly.

Wrocilem do mojego pokoju zeby zobaczyc jak sie miewa Rin. Byla w pozycji siedzacej na lozku, ocierarac sobie oko. Zauwazyla mnie :

- Len-kun!

- Jak tam? - usmiechnalem sie.

- Lepiej. Dzieki tobie. - powiedziala z usmiechem na twarzy, ona tez. - Dziekuje...

- Nie ma za co... - usiadlem przy niej.

- Jak to nie? Bardzo dobrze sie czuje tylko dlatego ze mnie tak bardzo wsparles. Sama dalej bym tam plakala... - polozyla swoja glowe na moje ramie.

- KOLACJAAAAAAA! - krzyknela z dolu Luka.

- Nie jestem glodna - uderzyla glowe o poduszke.

- Ale ja jestem. - wtsalem. - Ide na dol, i tak zaraz...

- Chyba mi burczy w brzuchu! - kierowala sie w strone drzwi.

Usmiechnalem sie i poszlem ze nia. Na dole, kiedy tylko Mikuo i Ted zobaczyli Rin, zaczeli sie smiac, a Neru usmiechnela sie jakby byla krolowa.

- Nie ma sie z czego smiac! - usiadla Rin z odwazna mina - Wy tez czesem placzecie, czesciej niz ja! - usmiechnela sie.

Ted i Mikuo oslupieli, Neru ciekawie sie na nia patrzyla z tym samym denerwujacym usmiechem. Usiadlem kolo Rin i Luka dala mi kolacje.

- Ty tez czasami placzesz, Neru. - zwrocila sie Rin do Neru.

- Plakalam kiedy bylam mala! - odwrocila glowe Neru. - Teraz to bez sensu!

- Oj, nie klam, dobrze wiem ze placzesz czesto w moich rekach! - wtracila sie Meiko.

- MEIKO! Po ktorej jestes stronie? - podniosla sie Neru.

- Po stronie Road Roller'a. - usmiechnela sie wcinajac swoj steak.

- Grrr... - zacisnela dlonie Neru.

- A kogo dzisiaj kolej do spiewania? - zapytala Rin.

Tak, bo u nas co kolacji ktos spiewal jakas piosenke, a inni go oceniali.

- Kolej Len-kun'a! - powiedziala Luka ogladajac kartke z VOCALOID'ami.

- Moja? - zapytalem.

- Szybciej zjedz kolacje! - usmiechnela sie Luka.

Wiec zjadlem swoj steak z frytkami i poszlem na scene. Zaspiewalem piosenke i Miku zaczela oceniac :

- Dziesiateczka! Oczywiste~

- 11! - krzyknela podekscytowana Neru.

- 9,9 - usmiechnela sie Luka. - cos mi tam nie brzmialo za dobrze...

- 9,5 - powiedziala Rin - umiem lepiej! - wyciagnela jezyk.

- 1. - chlodno powiedzial Kaito - NIEcierpie twojego glosu.

- 5! - krzykneli w chorku Mikuo i Ted.

- 6 - powiedziala SeeU. - Nie lubie drugiej generacji...

- 8 - powiedziala IA. - Twoj glos jest taki... dziwny.

- Szesnastka! - wykrzyknela Meiko.

Po kolacji wszyscy poszlismy do naszych pokojow, juz byla 21. O 22 Luka i Meiko przyjda posprawdzac pokoje, czy wszyscy sa w lozkach, bo w Loid'o Hotel sa zasady dla VOCALOID'ow i Teto, ktora mieszka na przedostatnim pietrze z powodu jej popularnosci.

Poszlem sie wykapac do mojej lazieki. Kazdy VOCALOID mial swoja. Kiedy juz sie zrelaksowalem w mojej duzej wannie (3m x 3m x 0,6m), nagle weszla Rin w reczniku :

- Nie masz dodatkowego mydla? Skonczylo mi sie...

- Nie mam dodatkowego, mam tylko te ktore uzywam obecnie.

- Moge pozyczyc?

- Nie, bede to uzywal.

- To moge sie wykapac z toba?

- Dobrze,ale modl sie zeby Luka tu nie weszla...

- Hai!

Zdjela recznik i wskoczyla do cieplej wody. Przytulila sie do mnie.

- Ah... jak przyjemnie...

- Hm... - "odpowiedzialem".

- Len...

- Tak?

- Umiesz robic masaze?

- Mhm.

- Zrobisz mi?

- Odwroc sie.

Zrobila co jej kazalem i zaczalem jej robic masaz przy ramionach.

- Lepiej chyba juz mi nie bedzie...

- Za chwile trzeba bedzie wyskoczyc z tej wanny...

Po kiapieli, Rin poszla do swojego pokoju. Po kilku minutach burza zabrzmiala za oknem. Pojawialy sie blyskawice. To byl pikny widok gdy za moim oknem chuda galaz swiatla dotknela ziemi. Ale... Rin tego widoku i tego halasu sie bala.

Poszlem do pokoju Rin sprawdzic jak sie ma. Miala uszy zakryte poduszka. Na pewno nie mogla lezec bo za bardzo sie bala. Odwrocona od okna, prawie plakala.

- Juz dwa razy w jednym dniu... - zblizylem sie do niej.

- Len... boje sie... - lza wyplynela z jej oka.

- Cii... juz dobrze... - przytulilem ja.

- Mozesz spac ze mna? - zapytala.

- Oczywiscie...

Pocalowalem ja. Chwycila mnie za tyl szyji i polozyla sie na lozku. Znowu zabrzmialo i blondwlosa zamknela oczy. Probowala przewyszszyc strach. Pocalowala mnie sciagajac mnie do niej. Sciagnela mi bluzke ktora uzywalem do spania, a ja jej biala koszule nocna z dekoracjami na szwach.

Nagle Luka otworzyla drzwi.

- C-co wy...? - krzyknela Luka.

- L-Luka-nee-s-san? - wstala Rin przerazona.

- Megurine-san? - przestraszylem sie.

- Len... - dziwna aura otaczala Luke. - Co ja mowilam o intymnym ruszaniu Rin?...

- Luka-nee-san, my juz to raz robilismy... - powiedziala zaczerwieniona Rin.

- Ach tak? To opowiadac kiedy! - spojrzenie Luki jeszcze bardziej przerazalo.

- W-we Francji... - powiedzialem. - na nasze urodziny...

- Leeeeeen... - zociskala piesci Luka. - Nad kara pomysle pozniej... narazie wez twoja koszulke i won do pokoju!

Tak zrobilem... wole nie odmawiac Luce. Ale nie wiem co sie stanie z Rin.

* * *

**PROOOOOOSZEEEEEE WAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS kliknijcie lubie to Q.Q *dostala cegla w twarz* Tak wiem nie tu tego =_= Wszysko dobre co sie... dziwnie konczy %D *druga cegla***


End file.
